The evolution of telecommunications has resulted in numerous options for handling incoming calls. These options include forwarding the call to another number, rejecting the call, placing the call on hold, and the like. Further, the advent of caller identification affords subscribers the ability to screen calls. Currently, techniques allowing subscribers to control incoming calls require that predefined rules be applied prior to causing the subscriber's customer premise equipment to ring. Thus, there is no opportunity for dynamic real time control of incoming calls by the subscriber. In many instances, the subscriber may desire a different call processing option depending on a given situation or the timing involved with the call. In essence, predefined rules that are set up prior to attempting to terminate the call are limiting and deny the subscriber the opportunity to make real time call processing decisions. As such, there is a need for a technique that will allow a subscriber to dynamically control how a call is processed without requiring the application of predefined rules prior to attempting to terminate the call. There is a further need to allow the subscriber's customer premise equipment to ring while the subscriber makes a decision whether to answer the call or initiate one or more call processing options.